


Relative Dimensions

by itssoverynicetomeetyou



Series: What I'd write for Series 12 [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, all new monsters here, but i'll probably chuck in some references to old ones too, but the Doctor will explain it, i can't tag, it's called SCIENCE fiction, so it's all coo, so there'll be science
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoverynicetomeetyou/pseuds/itssoverynicetomeetyou
Summary: Humans think in three dimensions. Four, if you count time. So what happens when other dimensions get in on the act?Yes, this is a sciencey-one, but I'm no physics professor so it won't be mega complicated. Please don't be put off. Remember the episode with the Boneless? It'll be about as sciencey as that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo so yes it's another one in my series before I've finished the other one, but this is the plot bunny that's currently running round my head so I figured I'd write it down so that I can possibly make space for more Woodchuck ideas. Also Spiders from Egypt is still up if anyone wants to read something I've finished ;)

A chill wind blew down the alleyway. Brian shivered and pulled his thin coat around him. It had been quite warm all day, unusual for February, but now the sun had set and the cloudless sky did nothing to keep the heat in. He pulled his hands from his pockets, briefly cursing his lack of gloves as he unwrapped the headphones from around his phone. As soon as he’d pushed them into his ears, he plunged his hands back into his pockets, grateful for the little protection they gave from the biting wind. He didn’t need to look at the screen to choose a song; he’d been listening to the same one on repeat all week.

That was the way he worked, one song all week until he knew all the lyrics, ready to wow the regulars at his bar’s weekly karaoke night. A new girl had started to come over the last few weeks and they’d got talking about this and that. He liked her. He wasn’t sure exactly what she could see in him; he was pushing 40, mildly overweight and working behind the bar at a small pub, but she seemed to enjoy his company nonetheless. She’d even done her hair differently yesterday. That meant something, right? Smiling to himself, Brian pressed play.

_Is this the real life,_

_Is this just fantasy?_

No sound. No flash of light. Brian just disappeared. One minute he was there, the next, he wasn’t.

The wind continued down the alleyway, oblivious.


	2. Chapter 2

“Morning Yaz!” The cheery voice of the dispatch officer greeted her as she walked into the station. Yaz jumped, shaken from her thoughts.

“Hi, Mandy.” It felt weird saying that. It had been weeks since she’d last said it. Well, as far as she was concerned, anyway.

“You alright? You seem a little spaced.” Mandy replied and Yaz smiled to herself. Spaced was a good word to use, not that Mandy knew it.

“Yeah, just didn’t get much sleep last night.” Yaz lied, earning a sympathetic look from her colleague.

“I can take the pressure off you if you want, give you an easy day?”

“No!” Yaz answered a little more forcefully than she meant to. “No, it’s ok. I’ll be fine, really.” Mandy smiled at her then hurried off to the coffee machine. Yaz turned and went to her locker, quickly shedding her leather jacket and replacing it with her uniform one. Her hair was already twisted up in the regulation bun and she smiled as she pulled her cap on. She knew it was only a piece of clothing, but wearing it made her feel powerful, like it was her own superhero costume. Maybe the Doctor felt like that about her coat, it would certainly explain a lot.

Yaz shook herself. She’d been the one to ask to come back for a few days, she’d wanted to go to work. She wasn’t meant to spend the whole time thinking about the Doctor.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out to see it was a text from Ryan.

> Wanna come over for tea tonight? Feel like I owe you one :)

Yaz quickly typed a reply.

> Sounds lovely. Anything but my dad’s pakora

Smiling, she pocketed her phone and went back out to see Mandy, determined to get something better than another parking dispute.

*****

Ryan rolled his eyes as he pulled on his high-vis jacket. At least it was yellow this time. And he wasn’t working with bubble wrap that was meant to kill you. He paused. Frowning, he looked suspiciously at the plastic sheet in his hand and popped a bubble. No bang. No kerblam. Just the normal pop. Somehow it wasn’t as satisfying as before, though.

“Alright mate?” A hand slapped him on the back, jolting him out of his thoughts. “Another day, another dollar and all that!” Ryan didn’t even catch who it was that had said it before he was swept up in the crowd of workers heading into the warehouse. He just about had time to send off a quick text to Yaz before the shift began, then the mindless work started.

It was ok at first, a change is as good as a rest. But that feeling lasted all of half an hour before his mind started wandering, thinking back over the adventures he’d been on. During a toilet break he’d tipped some sand out of his shoe and the next hour had been spent thinking about the giant alien spiders they’d run into in Egypt. If his mates had tried to start conversations with him he didn’t notice, wrapped up in his own thoughts.

He couldn’t wait to leave.

*****

Graham walked reluctantly to the house. Ryan and Yaz had immediately darted off to work after saying goodbye to the Doctor, leaving him alone with the alien. To be fair, she’d offered to take him on a trip alone, but he felt the familiar tug in his heart and he knew it was time to face it. The Doctor must have seen it in his eyes because she squeezed his hand extra tight before letting go.

Graham sniffed and blinked hard. He wasn’t about to start crying in the street. Luckily, he was close to their house. His house. He withdrew the key from his pocket and pushed it into the keyhole. The clank of the lock seemed to echo in the hallway, the silence that greeted him stank of loneliness. He lovingly ran his hand down Grace’s coat that hung on a hook by the door. It wasn’t enough. It would never be enough.

He pushed the door shut behind him and sagged against it. A photo of him and Grace on their wedding day hung in the hall and he gazed at her smile until tears clouded his view, one word on his lips.

Grace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little scene-setting here. I know Graham faced up to Grace's death in both episodes 9 & 10, but he hasn't gone home yet and I just wanted to explore that a little. Just cos we're back in Sheffield and I have a chance to give them their 'normal' lives back for a few minutes.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about Brian though!

**Author's Note:**

> *cue the dramatic swoosh from the end of an episode


End file.
